IN LOVE WITH AN ANGEL
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: How do you tell an angel you love him when you are a demon and are suppose to hate him? Then throw in the fact you're both trapped in the worse possible place with no idea of how to get out. Can the Winchesters help? Some familiar faces will show up. Note: the Winchesters are not the center of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, this is a story that came to mind after seeing an episode of SPN and I wondered where I could take it. It was going to be a one shot, but it has grown since I wrote chapter one. I don't think it will be very long, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy this slightly different SPN story. Reviews are welcome and interest makes me want to post more quickly for you to read. I do like to know your thoughts. NC**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own SPN and this is a work of fiction that I created.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She never really felt any pain as the angel blade was thrust into her body destroying her demon soul. She looked in surprised shock at her attacker, still not believing he had done it. Everything went dark for a time and the next sensation she felt was cold, damp soil on her cheek. She woke up slowly moving her body carefully to access any damage before trying to get up. Seeing that the wound she had before was not present now, she pushed herself from the ground to look around at her surroundings.

The world was void of color except for grays, blacks and dirty white. It was like looking at old black and white photos, them not really able to capture the real essence of the subject, but a grainy rendition that make you wonder what was missing. But yet, there was a sharpness to it all too. Edges were to prominent and the contrast too deep to allow any softness in this world. It took away your hope and desire for something more, leaving you with doubt and only one thing that you focused your entire thoughts on, staying alive, keeping one step ahead of the one that wanted to see you dead. There was a strange sensation in the air, like it was slightly charged and nothing seemed to really be alive. The bleakness of the land was down right unsettling. Even the smell of the air was off, even for her.

"Awe hell, this is just great." Meg mumbled to herself when she realized where she was. "Welcome to your one way ticket to freakin' Purgatory."

Deciding she was too exposed, Meg headed into the trees and the shadows listening for any sounds that would tell her she had company. She knew she needed to find a safe place for the night that was starting to draw near casting the colorless landscape into hues of ebony. The going was hampered by the broken limbs and twisting and climbing vines that seemed to be everywhere. After walking for nearly an hour, Meg found a suitable tree that would suit her needs for the night. She jumped and caught a lower branch to boost herself up into its branches. When she found a comfortable fork that would meet her needs, she settled in for the night. Being a demon meant she didn't need to sleep, but she wanted to rest and devise a plan to stay alive in this foreign land.

 **spn**

Meg listened to the eerie noises of the night, trying to discern the type of creatures that were making them. Her knowledge about Purgatory was limited, but she knew when creatures were killed, this is where they ended up. So besides being along in the god forsaken land, she needed to figure out how to avoid its inhabitants so she could stay alive. She was pretty sure if you got killed here there was no coming back from it. Where else could you go? Hell? Shaking her head of all the weirdness floating around, she settled back against the tree trunk and surveyed what she could see that came out at night.

She didn't have long to wait before twigs could be heard snapping underfoot. Meg stilled narrowing her eyes as she tried to tell what the creature was. The male vampire eased through the trees, stopping every few feet to listen before moving again. She didn't know if he was tracking something or just on the prowl. She let out the breath she was holding after he moved on past the tree and disappeared into the night. Time passed by slowly as others slunk by the tree. Once she could hear fighting just out of her sight range and then an agonizing, short cry of pain only to fall into complete silence. Movement around her stopped and the cry of pain echoed into the trees and die away. It was like everyone knew a kill had been made and preferred not to be next on the list.

 **spn**

The sky began to lighten as a new day moved to take over night, if you could call it that. The day was just as dreary and nondescript as the previous. Meg waited in the tree until after the sun came up so she could get some bearings. She climbed higher into the tree to take a three hundred and sixty degree look around. One way all she saw was more forest. Another direction showed a range of mountains that the forest butted up to. Off in another direction, she thought she could see the sparkle of water through the branches of trees and the last looked like the forest stopped and a vast openness spread out with an occasional tree dotting the rocky, desert like terrain. Meg contemplated what would be the best course she should take. She knew the inhabitations of this cruel world would probably stay in the forest for better protection. Deciding she had hung out enough in the tree, Meg began to make her way down and to the forest floor.

After jumping to the ground and getting her bearings, Meg headed for the mountains thinking it might be a good idea to be above those who would probably kill her without hesitation. She still had a knife in her boot and another on her belt, so she didn't feel as naked. As she made her way through the trees, she kept an eye out for anything that she could use as a weapon or make into one.

The quietness that surrounded her made her jumpy and on edge. After trying several times, she found she couldn't transport herself like she could before. She still had her strength, but there was something about this place that seemed to hamper some of her demon powers. That sucked, but if that was the case, then maybe it also affected some of the other monsters here too. That being the case, maybe she had a better chance at defending herself here.

 **spn**

The day wore on as Meg continued moving in the direction of the mountains. She saw several other creatures roaming the woods, but kept well away from them not wanting a conformation. They never sensed she was there and continued deeper into the woods behind her. She was sure one was a werewolf and the other was a shape shifter. They didn't seem to be working together, just heading the same way. After they were well away from her, Meg continued on her way. She ran across a stream and stopped to cool her sweaty face. She didn't need to eat or drink, but took a couple of swallows anyway just to wet her dry throat.

As she stood, a cluster of slim trees caught her eye. Making her way to the stand, Meg realized it was bamboo and would make a decent strong weapon. She kicked around some of the broken bamboo looking for suitable pieces. Deciding on a couple of pieces, she took her knife and lobbed off the end of the smaller piece into a sharp point. Satisfied with the results, she stuck it into her belt and picked up the longer of the two. She tested the balance and hefted it once before twirling it expertly in her hands. Deciding these would do for now, she skirted around the stand of bamboo and headed along the bank of the stream. She wanted to try and get a few more miles behind her before looking for a place for the night.

 **spn**

The first attack came about an hour later after she left the bank of the stream. He wasn't very quiet about it and she was able to take him down fairly easy with her makeshift bamboo spear. She was almost certain it was a rougarou, though she had not seen one in person. She searched him but didn't find anything worth scavenging and hurried away from the body before it attracted unwelcome guest.

The shadows were lengthening fast as Meg slipped from one clump of trees to the next listening intently to the sounds around her. The vampire came out of no where knocking her to the ground. She rolled away from him and was on her feet immediately pulling the shorter bamboo weapon from her belt and brandishing it in front of her. He attacked again in a frenzy and she side stepped driving the bamboo into his back sending him to the ground with a howl. She kept him down with a knee in the back before pulling her knife and with several strong hacks, took his head off. Meg wiped the blood off on his shirt and stood looking around to see if there were any others nearby. She back away and faded into the shadows heading away looking for a suitable tree to use for the night. It seems that was a pretty good place to rest up and away from anything that might be hunting on the ground. Most of the monsters never bothered looking up into the trees not thinking anyone would be climbing in them. Meg let her mind cycle down as she thought about her situation and the life she was now faced with alone. So far none of the others here seemed to be friendly in any way, which was a bummer 'cause it would be better to have someone watch your back. And to have a little company too, though she would never tell anyone that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been months since Meg found herself facedown in the dirt of Purgatory. She had found a small backpack that had been abandoned at a kill and grabbed it up to use. She also found an empty bottle to store water in and an old ratty blanket. She got her first taste of a rain storm for the place and huddled under a tree to stay as dry as she could. It wasn't like she really got cold but having to wear wet clothes wasn't that pleasant. It seemed the rain slowed down the monsters and the attacks; everyone wanted to stay in out of the storm. Meg frowned as streaks of lightening raced across the sky and struck deeper into the forest in a loud, harsh boom. As quickly as the storm started, the rain ended leaving the forest dripping water from the tree branches to splash in the puddles on the forest floor.

Meg ground her teeth as she was hit on the head again with random drops. She continued walking in what she hoped was toward the mountains. This place was bigger than she had thought and getting around was even harder than she expected. She had to detour around two groups of monsters to avoid a fight and then got slightly lost for days before finally getting back on track. She found it was hard to keep moving in a straight line for all the other creatures she had to share this place with. Sometimes she had to backtrack to get around a group of monsters and not get killed.

 **spn**

Time in this place seemed to move at a different pace and it was hard for Meg to tell just how much time had passed since she got here. Some times it was even hard to tell where day ended and night began. It didn't take her long to discern how much sharper and harsh her surroundings were compared to what they were on Earth and even Hell. Here, you had to be on alert at all times if you wanted to stay alive. You couldn't make mistakes or you would be eaten alive, literally in some cases. So far she had been able to avoid the Leviathans that she knew were around here somewhere. Meg had started figuring out the habits of the inhabitants here. She found they usually traveled in pairs or threes. Her guess was for safety and it made it easier for them to take another monster out. The majority were more active during the day, but there were other strange creatures that came out only at night. Staying in trees at night, kept her away from these pack creatures. She got a glimpse of some of them and compared them to coyotes but a lot more rough looking and vicious.

 **spn**

The nights were the worse for her because she had time to think about what had happened. She didn't know for sure if their plan worked or not, but she hoped it had. She hoped the Winchesters and Castiel stopped Roman and everyone made it out alive, especially Clarence. She had spent months in that mental hospital with him while he was comatose after taking on Sam's hallucinations from Lucifer. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had started having unspoken feelings for the angel and she wasn't sure why. It was unheard of a demon liking an angel and she thought about him as she nestled in another tree for the night. She knew he was naive about the opposite sex and human emotions, but that just seemed to make him all the more loveable and appealing. When he had kissed her in that hallway really threw her for a loop. She could still feel the softness of his lips but she still didn't get the reference to the pizza man and didn't get a chance to ask him. Lonely howling broke into her thoughts and she saw the red eyes of the creatures run through the woods and by the tree she was perched in. They seemed to be on the trail of something and didn't pause as they loped by her tree. Meg leaned back and closed her eyes trying to turn her mind off so the night hopefully would go by faster.

 **spn**

With a frustrated toss, Meg got her damp hair out of her face as she weathered another storm huddled under an overhang she had found just as the worse of the storm hit. At least most of them came during the day where she could seek shelter on the ground. Twice she had been settled in a tree for the night and the storm hit leaving her very wet and miserable. What were worse were the lightening strikes that hit in trees around her. She was lucky her tree survived the assault of the storm with only a few broken branches.

The climb down was a little harder since some of the branches had broken off. She gritted her teeth as a sharp branch stuck into her hand gouging it. After she jumped on down to the ground, she examined the wound and wrapped a semi-clean rag around it to keep the dirt out. Satisfied with her patch job, she continued her trek ever watchful for danger.

 **spn**

It was well into mid-afternoon when Meg heard screams and cries of pain ahead of her. She ran toward the commotion and into a clearing stopping short when she saw two male vampires fighting with a female one. She was small but strong, but no match for the males. Without further hesitation, Meg yelled and swung the weapon she had procured from a kill, slicing off the head of the first vampire and in one continued motion swung it back around catching the other in the chest and taking him down. Meg was on him in a matter of seconds and decapitated him also.

She sat back on her heels, breathing heavily as she looked at the female vampire seeing fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, if you don't want to kill me, I don't want to kill you." she panted pushing herself to her feet and offering a hand to her.

"I have no desire to kill you." she said in a soft quiet voice. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't like the odds.' Meg shrugged as she eyes the woman. She looked about her age but slightly slimmer.

"I don't think I've run across anyone like you, so you're a..."

"Demon and I know we usually go back to hell, but didn't work out that way." Meg told her looking around. "Might be a good idea if we got out of here."

"I agree, c'mon I know a place we should be safe, my name's Lenora."

"Meg, how far is this place?"

"Couple of miles." she said leading them away from the direction Meg was traveling.

"How long ya been down here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's hard to judge time down here like it was up top. I know it's been quite a while, I'm guessing maybe four or five years."

"I'm impressed. How have you lasted so long?" Meg inquired. "I mean, all I've seen since I got here is death and more death. It's either kill or be killed way of life."

"That 'bout sums it up. I've pretty much stayed to myself and away from the Order."

"What's that?"

"It's a band of the worst monsters here that have band together. They're trying to control everyone else, you know be the leaders, its run by some vamp named Gordon Walker. One nasty, evil bastard. When he was human, he hunted my nest. We were different from other vampires that we didn't drink human blood. We lived off animal blood, minded our business and tried to blend in. He didn't believe me."

"That's new, but hey, more power to ya. So how did you end up here? He kill you?"

"No, he did capture me, but Sam and Dean helped me get away. They were actually decent being hunters and all."

"Wait!" Meg cried pulling Lenora to a stop. "Are you talking about the Winchesters? Brothers?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Do you know them too?"

"I do at that. Though our first meetings were not pleasant ones, I did try to kill them a number of times, but turned out, they made the best allies. So I threw in with them to help save the world."

"I'd like to hear that story, but we need to be quiet now, Walker has spies everywhere and we don't wanna chance getting caught."

"Got it." Meg said tuning in to her surroundings trying to sense any danger to them. She followed Lenora silently into a small grove of trees and to a small outcrop of rocks. Lenora rounded the rocks and wiggled into a small crack just big enough for her go through. Meg drew in a deep breath and followed her hoping she wouldn't get stuck.

"I know it's tight but stops others from trying to get in." she apologized when Meg finally dislodged herself from the crack.

"Good thing I'm not fat."

"I thought the same thing when I found this place." she chuckled taking some type of dry leaves and throwing them into the opening. "Helps hide our scent." she told Meg when she gave her a puzzled look.

"Come on, there's a small cave back in here we can rest in."

"How did you find this place?"

"Accident, I was trying to get away from a couple of Walker's goons." she answered leading her into a small cave made by the rocks. It was big enough for them to settle into comfortably. "Now, tell me more about how you know the brothers."

"We go way back. I tried to kill them and they sent me back to hell." she commented getting comfortable against he rock wall. "After a while, I got out again and we went at it again. I even possessed Sam for over a week. Good times." Meg huffed. "Anyway I got on the bad side of Crowley and decided they were a better choice."

"They let me live when they could of killed me, that says a lot about them."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I asked to be killed."

"Why?"

"The Mother of All was raised and she wanted to make Earth her new home. She had this..."Lenora paused as she contemplated her words. "Mental power over all of us, every kind of creature. It would invade our thoughts and bring out the basic instincts in us. My nest, they all gave in to it and fed off humans. I was the last to resist; I tried so hard but knew I couldn't hold out much longer. That's when the angel found me and took me to them."

"An angel?" Meg questioned sitting up slightly with interest.

"Yes, they were trying to find Eve, that's what they called her since she was the first. I helped as best I could and begged one of the brothers to kill me, I didn't want to turn into what I fought so hard to prevent all my life. Ended up the angel did it when he saw they couldn't."

"Did he wear a trench coat?"

"Yes, I thought that was strange, but I was just happy he save me from myself. So I've been here ever since. At least here I don't have the deep, gnawing hunger to have to deal with. Here things are pure, you know, basic, no thirst to quench."

"You saw my angel." Meg mumbled to herself a far away look in her eyes.

Lenora didn't say anything else as she glanced at Meg wondering what she meant by that statement. She wasn't going to pry and knew if Meg wanted to talk about it she would.

"I'm going to get some rest." she told Meg sliding down to lie on the dirt floor.

"I'll stand watch; don't need sleep, demon thing."

"Alright, wake me if you hear anything."

"Roger on that." Meg said settling against the wall facing the crack so she could see if anyone tried to get in. She let her mind drift for a moment to her angel wondering where he was at and if he was still alive. She even wondered if the Winchesters had made it too.

* * *

 **A/N: Familiar faces will be showing up. Thank you to all who have favored, following, and left me reviews. I do like to know your thoughts and ideas. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning was foggy and cool as Lenora woke to find Meg still standing watch. It was nice to have someone to talk to but she didn't know if Meg wanted to travel with her or not.

"I plan on heading to another place of mine if you wanna come?" she questioned.

Meg looked over at her and contemplated her response. She knew it was safer having someone to watch your back and she really didn't mind her company. Besides, it was like fate brought them together because they both knew the brothers and Castiel.

"Might as well, how many of these places do you have?"

"Several, I don't stay in one spot too long, harder to catch that way. I've learned the areas to avoid and the areas that are semi-safe."

"Catch?"

"Walker's group, they like to capture other monsters and either make them slaves or kill them for fun. He's one person you don't want to tangle with believe me." she said looking a little uncomfortable like she was hiding something.

"How far is this place?"

"It'll take us at least a day or longer to get there. But it's at least well away from where the Order stacked their territory. Lucky we met because you were heading right for it too."

"Are there any other organized groups around here? Ones that don't want to kill you or enslave you?"

"I have a couple of friends from my old nest. This isn't a place where friends are made, you can have a life of killing until someone kills you or you can fly under the radar and try to avoid fights." she explained as she led them away from her safe haven.

 **spn**

The route Lenora led them took them over some rocky and barren terrain and to a small lake nestled among the rocks and skeleton looking trees. Meg paused to fill her water bottle and wash the dirt from her face. Lenora did the same, but stopped suddenly as she listened intently to something only she could hear.

"Come on." she whispered pulling Meg away from the water's edge and into the rocks. They flattened themselves into a crevice and remained perfectly still. It wasn't but a few minutes that scuffling could be heard nearby.

"Why do we have to be the scouts?" a male voice complained.

"I don't know you wanna disobey Walker?" another answered in a pissed growl.

"Why would he want an angel in the first place?"

"Gotta be a reason. Words spreading that he's out here somewhere so we keep looking."

"Do you think if we find him, we'll get a reward or something?"

"Maybe, come on let's check on the other side of the lake and in that stand of trees."

 **spn**

Meg held her breath until the talking faded away as the two monsters headed away from them. They carefully snuck out of their hiding spot and checked to be sure they were gone.

"Did you hear them? They said something about an angel being here."

"You don't think it could be the same one do you?"

"I don't know but I need to find out."

"Look, let's head on to my place and we'll make a plan. I have some clothes and weapons stashed there and I can show you the map I've made of this place. I haven't explored all of it, but it's a start at least."

"Alright, sounds good to me." she agreed allowing Lenora to take the lead again. Meg thought hard on why and how Castiel could of ended up here. She didn't think if he were killed, he would be here, so there had to be another reason and it probably centered on the Winchesters. Her first priority was finding him and then figuring a way out of here for both of them.

 **spn**

It was well into the night when Lenora stopped at the foot of a huge mountain of rock. She got her bearings and worked her way up the side instructing Meg to follow.

"We need to climb partway up this, watch where I climb and use the handholds. And be careful, don't fall."

"I don't plan on it." Meg grunted as she heaved herself up the cliff, being ever watchful of where Lenora climbed.

It took twenty minutes of slow climbing before Lenora stopped on a ledge and waited for Meg to join her.

"What now?"

"We go through the rocks." Lenora replied slipping along the ledge and disappearing as if by magic into the rocks.

Meg squinted trying to see where she went before slowly following her. To her surprise there was a hidden split behind a large rock that allowed entrance into the cliff face. She stumbled once as she tried to feel her way in the darkness. Soft light suddenly sprang up ahead of her and she paused letting her eyes adjust.

"We can use some light now since it won't be seen in here." Lenora said holding up a stick with rags and some type of sap wrapped around one end that was burning. "Come on, it's not far now."

 **spn**

They continued into the rocks until it dumped them on the other side of the mountain. Meg couldn't see much, but she could tell that there was a forest down below them and she could hear night noises drifting up from the trees. With the help of the torch, they made their way down the rocks to the edge of the woods.

"I found this by sheer accident when I was running from a couple of werewolves. I figured they couldn't track me on the rocks and found that crack which led to this. So far no one else has found it so it's fairly safe. There are still creatures in the forest that can kill you, but they don't bother me very much." she told Meg as she led her a short ways into the forest to a very large tree. "I don't try to kill them and they don't try to kill me."

Meg watched with interest as Lenora uncovered a knotted rope and tossed it over the lowest hanging branch that was well out of their reach. She handed the torch to Meg and boosted herself up the rope until she could get onto the limb. Meg gave a quick toss of the torch allowing Lenora to catch it before following her up. Once she was up, the rope was pulled up and stored in a crook of the limb. Lenora climbed higher into the tree until she reached a platform made of bamboo and sturdy branches lashed together. It had a makeshift roof to protect from rain and was enclosed on three sides leaving one side open.

"You made yourself a tree house?" Meg asked in surprise as she took in the structure, impressed with it built.

"Yes, it's off the ground and hard to get to. I stay here a lot unless I'm out forging for supplies." she told her unrolling a couple of furs to use as beds. "Why don't we rest, well I'll rest and in the morning we'll come up with a plan to find the angel. Do you know his name?"

"If it's who I think it is, his name is Castiel. He was the one who killed you." she replied sitting down on one of the furs. "I don't know any others that could have gotten themselves tossed in here but him."

"Castiel, I never knew his name. Hopefully we can find him before anyone else does." she said lying down and closing her eyes to sleep.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Meg agreed knowing if Walker got a hold of him it would not end well for him. Meg listened to the night noises that picked up once they were settled. She looked over at the sleeping form beside her and was impressed that Lenora had been able to stay alive this long in this place. Once they found Castiel, she would speak with her about getting out of this place and if she would like to join them. She had a feeling she already knew the answer to the question without asking, but was going to anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to everyone from England! I was at a SPN convention this weekend and got to meet the guys and other cast members, it was awesome! Another chapter for your pleasure, hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who have reviewed. They are welcome and much appreciated. Won't be posting any more chapters until I get back to the states next week. Enjoy. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning couldn't come quick enough for Meg, she wanted to get started looking for Castiel. Lenora was up as the sun crested the trees sending rays of sunlight into the structure. She got up and rummaged in an old bag pulling out some clothes.

"Come on, I have something to show you." she told her heading out of the structure and making her way down to the rope. Once it was in place she dropped the bundle of clothes and climbed down the rope.

Meg followed her curious to what she wanted to show her. They walked back toward the thinning of the trees and to a small stream coming from the rocks. A short distance away, she showed her a small clearing that was shaped like a semicircle where the water cascaded over the lip of the rocks forming a natural shower. There was moss along the bank making a soft carpet and a small pool under the falls.

"I clean off here and wash my clothes." she explained laying the bundle down and untying it. Lenora had taken old clothes and made them into towels for drying and she had several shirts and pants to change in to.

"I don't know if any of this will fit you, but it looks like that shirt you have on has seen better days." she said laying out some cleaner and less torn and thread bare shirt and pants.

Meg looked down at her clothes. Her jacket was still wearable but could use a wash, her shirt was torn in numerous places with stains she was sure were blood or something worse and her pants had one knee ripped out along with being covered in dirt, blood and several unknown stains. She looked to the natural shower and began to strip out of her clothes. She kicked her boots to the side and laid her weapons within easy reach before walking to the pool and stepping into the cold water. Chills ran up her body as it adjusted to the temperature. Even though she didn't have soap or shampoo, it felt so good to stand under the rain of water and let it wash the dirt and sweat and grim from her body. The pool came up to her waist as she stood in the deepest part and turned her face to the falling water. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle a couple of matted spots in the back. She smiled happily and ran her hands up and down trying to dislodge what caked on dirt she could.

"If you use some of the sand from the bottom to wash with it works pretty good." Lenora called to her from where she was washing out clothes.

"Thanks." she replied bending down to scoop up a hand full and scrubbing it over her arms and stomach. She had to admit, it did feel good as she did it again. Once she was as clean as she could get, she walked toward the bank and grabbed a makeshift towel to dry off as best she could. She looked up once and saw Lenora was walking over to the waterfall to wash off and turned away to allow her some privacy. She shook out the new clothes and slipped on the ones that looked like they would fit. Meg spread out her towel and wet clothes on some rocks in the sun to dry while she waited for Lenora to finish her shower. She sat down in the sun to warm up and had to admit she almost felt human. Lenora finished up her shower and was slipping on her clothes when Meg turned to her.

"Can you show me your map now; I wanna start looking for the angel."

"Sure, we can leave the clothes to dry here, there's no one to mess with them." she replied getting up and heading back toward the tree house. They climbed back up to the structure and she pulled out a dirty looking rag that she rolled out to show markings on it.

"We are here." she pointed to a spot where she had drawn the rocky cliffs and behind that the tree house. "I have safe places, here, here and here that are still useable. I'm still looking to replace two others that were compromised."

"Not bad, you're my kind of survivor." Meg nodded impressed with her detail to the map.

"The Order is here and they claim territory all around here."

"Awful bold aren't they? So there's no one out there that oppose them, not even the Leviathan?"

"From what I can tell, they have a sort of truce, they leave each other alone." she shrugged. "Over here are just monsters in groups of two or three or four. They prey on each other but stay away from the Orders land."

"Maybe I can cause a little distrust while I'm looking for Castiel." Meg decided as she studied the map carefully. "Where would you think someone would try to hide from those trying to kill him?"

"Best guess, I say over here maybe." she pointed.

"Ok, I'm going to do some scouting to see what I can find, you stay here."

"Nothing doing, we do it together or not at all. You need someone to watch your back." Lenora said with determination as she picked up her weapons and slung it over her shoulder by the strap. "Come on we can make it to the first safe haven by dark."

"I'm liking your style Lenora." Meg mumbled following her back out picking up her weapons and bag along the way.

 **spn**

Castiel moved silently through the trees listening for any movement around him. He had lost the ones chasing him several hours ago, but had not stopped running. He wanted to get as far from them as possible before stopping for a short breather. He paused long enough to get his bearing before moving on.

He had helped Dean get to the portal and through it before it had closed. They didn't know if he could go through it to begin with, but he had not planned on trying. He deemed this was his punishment for what he did when he opened the door to Purgatory and absorbed all the souls there. He had turned into a god and had done some very bad things on Earth and in Heaven. How could anyone forgive him if he couldn't forgive himself for that? So many humans and angels had died at his hands before he came to his senses and realized he had to stop. His human vessel couldn't hold the power of all those souls and was rapidly deteriorating. With the help of the Winchesters, Castiel was able to return the souls to Purgatory, except the worse of the worse wouldn't let go and he released the Leviathans into the world. Once again it was up to the Winchesters to save the world and rid it of the monsters who wanted to take over and eat their way through humankind. When Dean and he killed their leader, they were sent to Purgatory. Now that Dean was safe, he could do his penance for his sins.

Darkness was descending on the land and Castiel searched for a place to spend the night. He found a small space among a stand of young trees that looked like it would suit his needs. He squeezed his body through the trunks and pulled his trench coat tight before settling down facing the small entrance. He didn't need sleep but taking time to rest made it easier on him during the day. He was able to let his body recharge as best it could. Since he was cut off from Heaven, he had to be careful about using his power because it took him longer to recharge. It was like he was running on half power. He let his mind reach out listening and trying to sense the night noises around him. He couldn't let himself completely relax because that's what got you killed. He learned that from his friend and who he considered his family, Dean Winchester.

 **spn**

Several months had passed and Meg and Lenora were still looking for the angel. Lenora had spread the word to those she knew to keep a look out for him and if they found any information, to contact her. They had caught and questioned a number of different monsters in their search but none had any leads. Meg was starting to get frustrated, but she wasn't giving up, he was out there somewhere and she was going to find him. She looked over the next grid they were going to search while she waited on Lenora to finish talking to a vampire from her previous nest.

"We may have gotten a break, Stewart said he heard talk of the one Walker was looking for over near the lake. Can't guarantee he's still there because that was several days ago, but it's a place to start."

"Show me." Meg ordered holding out the crude map to her.

"We are here and from what he said, it was around this area." she showed her.

Meg studied the area closely taking in the surroundings trying to determine which way he would have gone. One way would of taken him too close the Order's land, so she looked in the other directions. Deciding on a starting point, she looked up at Lenora who was waiting for her to talk.

"I say we head this way, it puts him at an advantage taking the higher ground and harder to be attacked." Meg told her folding the map and putting it back into her pack.

"Lead on." she replied shouldering her pack too.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who are reading this story and hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Meg will find her angel soon and decisions will need to be made. Thanks to all who have left me reviews. I do like to hear from you, if you have a moment, leave me one. NC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The air was heavy with the upcoming storm as Castiel worked his way along the edge of the forest, ever looking around him for danger. He had only made it partway across the clearing when the attack happened. Four creatures came at him trying to take him down. Castiel pulled his angel blade and took the closest one down before being knocked from his feet by another one. They rolled around on the ground as the others tried to join in. They didn't see the two running toward them before it was too late and they were taken out. Castiel got the upper hand and finished off the other one but not before being stabbed in the side.

"Clarence! Been long time." Meg smirked staring down at him as he stared in shock at her. She was the last person he expected to see here.

"We might wanna get out of here, there might be others nearby." Lenora told the two as she scanned the trees for others.

"Meg?" Castiel questioned pushing himself from the ground and holding his side.

"Here, let me help." Meg told him getting her pack and pulling a makeshift bandage and pressing tightly into his side. "Let's get out of here."

"This way." Lenora said pausing long enough to grab up the dropped weapons from the bodies.

Meg put an arm around Castiel's waist and hurried him toward the woods away from the dead bodies. They moved quickly and quietly wanting to put as much distance as they could between them and the bodies. Lenora dropped back and tried to cover their tracks as best she could. Rain had started coming down in sheets as the storm hit helping to wipe away their tracks.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked when Meg paused to wait on Lenora.

"A safe place." she answered briefly before forcefully pulling him forward again as they dodged through the trees. He stumbled, only to be kept upright by Meg's strong hold. "It's not much farther."

 **spn**

They pushed on for another hour before Lenora slowed down and lead them into a small clearing that was blocked from view by downed trees and shrubs. Meg steered Castiel to the back of the clearing where an overhang gave them a little shelter from the storm. Castiel grunted as he slumped to the ground sliding back against a rock for support.

"Ok, now let me see." Meg ordered pulling his trench coat and jacket back to get to his shirt. She unbuttoned it and pulled it away from the wound. Blood leaked lazily from the stab wound but it wasn't serious. She could see the soft, blue glow of his grace leaking through the blood, but could tell it seemed to be healing. "It's not too bad, can you heal yourself?"

"It takes longer here." he informed her as he grimaced when she poured water over it to clean it.

"Good, we don't have much in the way of medical supplies." she said taking a clean cloth and tying it around his chest to cover the wound.

"I don't understand? How did you get here?"

"Guess when Crowley ganks you with an angel blade, you don't go to hell." Meg shrugged adjusting his shirt and buttoning it back up. She smoothed it down with her hand and settled beside him.

"Crowley killed you?"

"Afraid so, but hey! You and the Winchester clobbered Roman at least."

"I know you." Castiel said eyeing Lenora as she rested nearby.

"Yes, you killed me at my request." she said softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Castiel replied feeling uncomfortable with her words.

"We've been looking for you for a while." Meg remarked. "Didn't want you to get caught by Walker or any of his goons."

"Is that who's after me?"

"Yes, he's the vampire leader of the Order." Lenora answered. "He's someone you don't wanna mess with."

"Any idea how you're getting out of here?" Meg questioned him.

Castiel looked down at his hands, a guilty look on his face. She looked at him seeing his discomfort and continued.

"You are trying to get out of here right?"

"I..."

"I'm going to rest." Lenora told them rolling away from the two to settle down to sleep. It sounded like this conservation was one she didn't need to be involved in and she wanted to give them a little privacy.

 **spn**

Meg didn't continue the conservation as she thought about why Castiel wouldn't be trying to get out of here. It wasn't long before he was slumping slightly sideways, resting so he could let his grace recharge him. She moved closer and let him slide down so his head was in her lap. She pulled his trench coat closed around him as she brushed a gentle finger down his cheek. She could feel the warmth starting in her stomach and spreading throughout her body as she watched him sleep. It hurt her to see him hurt and in pain with no way to really help him. Her mind began to churn and flip through ideas and thoughts; one being angels usually didn't sleep and he said it took longer to heal here, so this must be a side effect of being in this place and being injured.

 **spn**

Castiel woke the next morning to find he was still lying in Meg's lap. He sat up and checked his wound to see it had almost healed.

"Feeling better?" Meg asked him.

"Yes, I am almost healed." he told her standing up and stretching the kinks out of his back. "I should go now." he said trying not to seem uncomfortable about sleeping in her lap.

"Go where?" Meg asked.

"They are looking for me, if you are around me, you could get hurt. And, I don't want that to happen."

"You think I saved you to let you disappear? Not happening, we're in this together now, so get use to it." she sassed back at him folding her arms over her chest and staring him down.

"I'm with Meg, its better if we stay together." Lenora added looking between the two. "Why don't we go back to the tree house and decide things from there? It'll be safer for us."

"Tree house?" Castiel questioned looking from Meg to Lenora.

"You'll see, pretty nice actually." Meg told him taking his arm and steering him toward the opening. "C'mon we're wasting daylight."

 **spn**

The trio headed out making their way back to the safe haven. They skirted around several other monster attacks and a small group that seemed to be looking for Castiel before taking a short break and then heading out again. It took them all day of hard hiking to get halfway to the tree house. Lenora found another suitable place to wait out the night and told them they should make the tree house by late the next day.

 **spn**

Castiel felt the closeness of Meg as she leaned toward him resting her head on his shoulder. He stiffened at first and then relaxed when she didn't move again. New feelings that he was not familiar with crept through his mind. He knew Dean tried to teach him about women and how to act around them, but he didn't quite get it. He thought back to when he had kissed Meg and how it made him feel. There was something about her that drew him to her. She was like no one he knew and he wasn't exactly sure why but he wanted to know her better. It didn't matter that they were supposed to be enemies; he felt the need to protect her. He put an arm around her and let her snuggle into his side, though he didn't think she was asleep. They stayed like this for a while neither wanting the moment to end.

"Tell me Clarence, why aren't you trying to get out of here?" Meg asked quietly, deciding to break their silence.

"Is it not obvious?" he questioned. "I have done terrible things on Earth and in Heaven. I deserve to be punished and this seems like a fitting way."

"But isn't it your way that you can be forgiven of past mistakes?"

"What I did...How can that be forgiven?"

"If I remember from my time of being human, the first step is you have to forgive yourself." she said lacing her fingers through one of his hands.

Castiel let her take his hand and intertwine their fingers before giving her a response.

"I don't know if I can do that. You don't know what I've done."

"Hey, I'm a demon, look at all the bad I did and trying to kill the Winchesters how many times? But that's in my past, something I need to put behind me. I deserve to be here or in hell, but if I can get out of here, I want to. Don't you want to join back up with Team Free Will? Help save the world again or take out whatever new monster is trying to destroy the world?"

"I need to do penance." he told her.

"How long have you been here? Haven't you suffered enough? It's time we find a way out of here and go back."

"I don't know." he told her not knowing if his time here was enough to allow him repentance.

"Think on it Clarence, you're not doing anyone any good staying here." she told him going silent not expecting him to answer her. She let her head lay in the nap of his neck feeling his steady breathing against her hand that was resting on his chest as she relaxed. She hoped she had convinced him to help them find a way out of this place. He wasn't doing anyone any good being here and she thought he had punished himself enough. He didn't belong here; he needed to be topside watching the Winchester's backs.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all who are still reading this story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Castiel could tell the morning was almost upon them and didn't want it to come. He wanted to stay right here for a while longer with Meg by his side. He heard Lenora wake and start moving around and felt Meg move away from him.

"If you guys are ready, we should get going." Lenora told them as she brushed her fingers through her hair before pulling it up into a pony tail. "We should be there by noon if we push a little."

"Sounds good to me, then we can relax and figure things out." Meg replied giving Castiel a brief glance as he stood to leave. She could tell he was still a little uncomfortable with her and didn't know if that was good or bad. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and that surprised her, usually she could read anyone.

"I am ready." he responded his voice not revealing anything he felt.

 **spn**

The three lone figures made their way through the trees ever watchful for the threats that abound around them. Lenora led them across the high trails hoping to avoid as many monsters as they could. Lenora knew that Walker's people would be searching for them and hoped to stay one step ahead of them. They climbed over rocks and around boulders and along narrow ledges trying to keep their trail hidden. Lenora crouched at the top of a ridge and gazed over the lip looking down the other side to see if there were any obstacles in their way.

"It looks clear down that way." she told the other two.

"I can't sense any others nearby." Castiel said from behind her.

"You can feel them? Good to know." Lenora said easing over the edge and making her way down the hillside.

Meg and Castiel followed close behind staying low to the ground and silent. The three were lucky this time, they didn't run into any creatures wanting to kill or capture them. Lenora led them up the cliff and through the crack into her hidden safe haven. Castiel straightened up and looked around surveying the area with wide eyes. The place was dull and colorless, but it was alive at the same time. This was the only place he had seen in Purgatory that had a peacefulness about it and one where you were not tense and on alert all the time for fear of getting attacked.

"Len why don't you get a shower first." Meg said guiding Castiel to a small clearing near the tree that held the tree house.

"Alright, I'll look and see if I at least have a shirt for Castiel. I know I don't have any men's pants."

"Thanks, I'll wash his scrubs out."

"You have a shower?" Castiel questioned as he sat down beside Meg.

"Sort of, it's a natural one." she shrugged. "But it serves the purpose. I'll wash out your clothes and hang them to dry once Len is done. So, have you thought about what I said about getting out of here?"

"A little."

"Well, any chance you've decided something yet?"

"I'm still contemplating the matter." he told her because he wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't know what it was like in the real world and if Dean and Sam would want him back. He messed up pretty bad and he didn't know how they could forgive him for that. Of course Dean had told him it was ok and wanted him to go back with him, but he couldn't, not yet; the betrayal to Dean and his angel family was still too raw for him. He couldn't believe he let Crowley convince him what he was doing was right. He should never of agreed to try opening Purgatory to gain access to the souls and allowing the Leviathans loose on the world. At least he was able to help stop them, even though it landed him here. He felt this was punishment for the things he did on Earth and in Heaven. How could he face his brothers and sisters after slaughtering so many of them. In his own eyes he was a disgrace and the lowest of the low. He deserved far worse than being stuck here.

"You there Clarence?" Meg asked snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yeah, Len said she was done, c'mon let's wash some of this place off us." she said getting up and walking toward the sound of flowing water.

 **spn**

Castiel looked around at the small area thinking it looked like an oasis with the pool of water and the waterfall tumbling over the rocks from above. The bank was covered in a soft moss that stopped at the water's edge allowing easy access into the water.

"Give me your scrubs and I'll wash what blood and dirt I can get out of them." she said offering him one of Lenora's homemade towels.

Looking down at his clothes, Castiel realized just how dirty they were from his time in this place. He slipped out of his trench coat and tossed it on some rocks then pulled his shirt off. He looked over and saw Meg had turned away and was holding out her hand for his scrubs. He loosened the tie in the pants and slipped them off handing both to her.

"You use the waterfall for a shower and the soft sand can be used to clean your skin." she explained to him as she moved a little below the falls to bend down and start washing his clothes.

Glancing one more time at Meg, he stepped into the cold water and moved toward the overhang that created the shower. He didn't see Meg watching him as she beat his clothes on a rock and rung them out. She did this several times before deciding they were as clean as they were going to get and wrung as much water as she could from them. She spread them out on a hot rock to dry and turned back to the stream. She stripped her dirty shirt and pants off and did the same with them. Once that was done, Meg walked into the water toward Castiel who was standing under the waterfall, his eyes closed, letting it beat on him.

 **spn**

The water felt good, even to Castiel, as he stood under the rain of water, relishing in the coolness. He ran his fingers through his hair when a gentle touch caused him to stiffen and quickly turned to see who it was. Meg stood beside him clad only in a wet, clingy, tank top and briefs. He let his hands fall to his side as she took a step closer so she could cup his cheek in her hand before letting it trail down his neck and behind his head. She pulled his head down to meet her waiting lips and kissed him ever so gently. Without thinking about it, Castiel ran one hand up her arm and the other he slipped around her waist to pull her closer to his body. When she broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips and kissing her with a passion he didn't know he had. Meg moaned softly in her throat as she ran her fingers through his hair accepting his kiss.

They stood under the falling water letting it wash the dirt and blood from Purgatory off them. Castiel scooped her into his strong arms and carried her to the soft bed of moss. He reached down and picked up a towel and began to dry her wet body. She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and stood still letting Castiel finish his task. She took the towel and did the same with him, letting her fingers dance over his damp skin as she brushed the droplets from his body. He snagged his trench coat and spread it out on the moss before pulling her to him; standing still just letting their bodies touch. He paused for a moment contemplating if what he wanted to do was right, especially with a demon. They were on opposite sides after all, they were suppose to be sworn enemies but he didn't feel this way about her. She had helped them bring down Roman, losing her life in the process.

"I'm...I'm not that familiar with...You know...How to do this." he said quietly running a finger down her cheek. "I'm not sure this is wise."

"It's ok Clarence, just go with it." she cooed. "Do what seems natural." she continued running her hands up his chest and letting them drape around his neck. "I've imagined this for a long time, since that first kiss in the warehouse. I've wanted to feel your hands on my body, your lips on mine..."

Castiel ran his hands down her back feeling her warmness pressed against him and feeling that stirring deep in his loins. He leaned slowly toward her face and her partly opened lips, wanting to capture them once again with his. She pulled her wet tank top off and dropped it to the side before stepping back to him. He felt her mouth open to him and their tongues caressing as he pushed her down on the trench coat. She reclined on the coat and Castiel lay down beside her, wanting to touch her everywhere. He kissed his way down her neck as she arched back to give him better access. He paused as he neared her breast, unsure if he should continue.

"Its ok Clarence, go on." she coaxed him softly putting one of his hands on her breast trying to assure him. "Don't worry about doing something wrong, it's alright, don't over think it."

"This is all new to me, I mean I do have the memories of this vessel but I..."

"Less talk and more..." she stopped him capturing his mouth with hers.

It didn't take Castiel long to forget how awkward he felt about this and just let instinct take over. Their limbs intertwined, each exploring the other's body as Meg gently guided him in the art of pleasing a woman. They lay in each others arms breathing heavily as Meg traced a finger gently up and down his chest letting her breathing calm.

"I hope you were pleased." he said carefully not really sure what to do now that they were done.

"Oh Clarence, you have a lot to learn, but as far as the sex, yeah that was pretty good." she told him kissing his jaw line. "You know, we don't have to stop there..."

Castiel's eyes grew big as Meg draped her body over his and started to kiss him and trail her tongue over his body. She nipped and teased him feeling him respond to her actions. She ran her hands over his chest and pushed herself lower leaving a trail of wet kisses across his chest and down his stomach. Castiel sucked in a quick breath as Meg moved lower feeling himself growing hard under her. He closed his eyes and was lost in her actions, his body having a mind of its own right now. He let himself get lost in the moment of passion, not caring about anything else but the person who was beside him. Pulling her back up his body, he caught her lips once again in a long passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all who are taking the time to read my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Sorry for the long wait with an update, I will try to do better. I have posted some short stories that you might enjoy reading, Lost Love, Being Human and Forgiveness. I like hear from you, please review. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No sure if anyone is still reading this story but it will be finished. I don't leave any story incomplete but may shorten this one. Thank you to those who are reading and those who have reviewed. Your reviews are welcome and let's me know there is interest in the story. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"They're still slightly damp, but at least they're fairly clean." Meg shrugged handing Castiel his scrub bottoms.

"Thanks." he mumbled quickly slipping them on along with an oversized tee shirt Lenora had found in her bag of clothes.

"C'mon, she's waiting in the tree house, we've got some planning to do."

Meg led Castiel to the rope ladder and they made their way up to the tree house to join Lenora. She sat in the corner sharpening some weapons and glanced up at them as they sat down near her.

"I need to know Clarence, are you with me?" she asked once they were settled.

Castiel looked down at his hands and thought about what she had told him and his options. He wanted to be there for the brothers, knowing their fight was not over. There would always be people out there that needed saving and monsters to be stopped. He was sure Heaven was in turmoil and lacking leadership. The angels were not use to thinking on their own and not having someone to give them orders. They were followers, not thinkers or leaders. The only way to help would be to go back, face his mistakes and try to make amends where he could. He hoped the brothers would allow him to return to the fight helping them in any way he could.

"Yes, but how are we to get out of here?"

"There were rumors going around hell about a secret passage from here to there and only a few knew about it. There were those that used it to smuggle souls out of hell? I never knew any of them, but there were a few that went missing."

"How do you know this?"

"Hey, I keep my ears and eyes open and listen. You learn a lot when no one thinks you're important and overlooks you." Meg shrugged. "Demons like to brag and boast."

"The only problem is we have to go through Walker's territory to get there." Lenora said picking up another blade and testing the sharpness.

"That's not good." Meg frowned.

"You know of this Walker person?" Castiel asked.

"He's a vampire and one mean bastard. Wants to run everything around here and make the others do his bidding. Either you're with him or a slave for him. If you revolt, you're killed. It's bad enough that everyone wants to kill each other but to have someone like him trying to take over is not a good thing."

"Sounds like this place would be better off without him around." Castiel commented.

"It would, but how do you think we get rid of him?"

"We need a plan and some help." Meg said pulling out the map to study it again. "So where we need to go is on the other side of the forest somewhere by the river. We need to draw him out away from the others."

"There are some that might help, but I can't guarantee it."

"All they'll need to do is create a diversion and divide his cronies up. The fewer around him the easier to take him out."

"What do you have in mind?" Lenora questioned.

"We need to lure all we can away from him. Spread the word the angel has been spotted at different places to lure them out and then go in for the kill. We'll probably have to take out a few of his followers, but it won't be a loss."

"How likely is it to work?"

"Slim to impossible, but it's a chance we need to take if we're going to get out of this place in one piece."

"It would make living around here a little easier. I mean we would still be killing each other but it would be more in line with how it should be."

"Ok, can you see if any of your friends will help and we'll scope out a place to ambush him." Meg instructed her. "Let's head out and scout the outskirts of what Walker claims as his."

"Are you sure about this?" Castiel asked Meg not liking their odds in this plan.

"Yes, I mean might as well do the monsters here a favor and get rid of one bad apple. Let things go back to a normal kill or be killed way of life." she answered before getting up to leave.

 **spn**

The three unlikely friends made their way back into the harsh land searching for allies to help with their plan. Lenora began to spread the word among all she could to be passed to anyone who might be able to help to be ready, Walker was going down.

Lenora was following a barely discernable trail when movement ahead of them made them stop in their tracks. Lenora and Meg drew her weapons and stepped apart to give room to fight. A lone figure stepped from the trees and stared at them for a moment before taking a step closer. He had no weapon in his hands and didn't seem threatening. He was dressed in western type attire down to the boots.

"Hello." he spoke. "I heard you wanted to take Walker down."

"And who are you?" Meg asked not relaxing her posture just yet.

"When I died my name was Elias Finch." he informed them.

"So what are you?" Lenora asked. "I don't recognize your smell."

"I am a Phoenix." he replied. "There are not very many of us left anymore, if any. I may be the last."

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Walker has someone I care about and I want to free her."

"Good to have you on our side." Lenora nodded lowering her weapon.

"Do you know of others?" Meg asked doing the same.

"Word is spreading among those of us who want Walker gone." he stated stepping aside so they could continue down the path. "If I might ask, do you have a plan?"

"Working on it, we're trying to find a place that would work for an ambush." Meg told him keeping a close eye on him. She didn't think he would attack them, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"I have been scouting the area for several weeks looking for weaknesses and I think I know the right place." he told them. "I can show you if you like."

"Ok, lead the way." she told him waving her hand for him to pass them.

 **spn**

Finch worked his way off trail and guided them through the terrain and to the border of Walker's claimed land. He eased to the top of a ridge and looked down at a trail thatlead off into the distance. They others looked down at the area trying to see what Finch did.

"This is one of the main roads he uses to get to his camp. If we can lure him this way, we could ambush him right on the other side of those trees."

"Do you know how many he keeps around him?"

"Usually four, no more than six." he explained. "I have been tracking him for a while. There are only eight who are really loyal to him. The others are only doing what he wants in fear. They don't want to be killed by him or one of his men."

"So we only have to take out eight goons and Walker?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Meg offered.

"I don't see how killing eight monsters is a piece of cake?" Castiel questioned.

Meg turned and gave him a look before answering.

"I was being sarcastic Clarence."

"Oh, I see." he said not really seeing.

"He'sa little slow on the uptake." Finch said giving Castiel a quick glance.

"He's an angel, what can I say?" Meg shrugged.

"So when are we going to make our move?"

"I want to give it a day or so to get the word out. We need to keep all the followers we can away long enough to do this."

"There's a place no far from here we can lay low." Lenora told them slipping back down the ridge. "C'mon I'll show you."

The others followed suit and fell in behind her heading toward a stand of dense forest. They worked their way into the trees deep enough to be hidden from others. The four settled around the small beaten down clearing and rested mulling over the plan and the ways it could go wrong. Meg sat next to Castiel and leaned her head back against him. He draped an arm around her for support and started intently at the one called Finch.

"What's wrong?" Meg mumbled to him following his gaze to the man sitting across from them.

"I remember back when we were trying to destroy Eve I sent Dean and Sam back to Sunrise, Wyoming in 1861 to find a Phoenix and kill it because we needed its ashes. They were the only defense we could find against her. I wonder if he is the one Dean killed?" he said quietly where she could hear.

"Let's not mention that little tidbit ok? We want him on our side." she replied in a hushed voice.

"Alright." he said stiffening when he picked up movement outside their hiding spot.

Meg felt the change in Cas's body and raised up to determine if there was a threat. Twigs could be heard breaking as someone moved closer to their position. Lenora and Meg both readied their weapons as Finch pulled a wicked looking knife from his belt and Castiel drew his angel blade. They all tensed knowing there wasn't much room to fight in the space they were in.

"I am a friend." a female voice said quietly just out of their sight.

"Show yourself." Meg told her as they all waited for her to show herself.

A blonde headed, middle aged woman moved into their sight range and stopped. Castiel slowly lowered his blade and started at her in shock. Meg looked at him then to the woman.

"What is it?"

"I know her." he said.

"How?"

"I kidnapped and tortured her to learn the way to open the door to this place."

"I know you." she finally spoke looking at Castiel.

"I remember." Castiel replied sadly.

"I guess you didn't know I died after I got away from you and that other demon."

"For my part in that, I am truly sorry. I did not know about your demise. I thought it was the only way to win the war in Heaven. I was wrong."

"Yes you were, but guess I can't lay all the blame on you, that demon played his part too. My name is Dr. Joan Visyak, at least that's what she called herself when she was alive. I liked it and kept the name and her meat suit."

"Why are you here?" Meg asked her.

"Word gets around about something this big and I for one want to see this bastard's head separated from his body." she spat the last part with anger. "He needs to go and if you think you can do that, I'm all in."

"That's the plan. We hope to draw as many away from the camp as possible. Then cause a distraction to draw him out into our trap."

"May I join you?"

"Yes, we can use all the help we can get." Lenora told her moving over to allow more room.

"Thank you." she said moving past Castiel and sitting down. "Are you going to try and leave this place?" she questioned Castiel.

He looked at her and then at Meg not sure how he should answer her not why she would want to know.

"Why do you wanna know?" Meg asked before he said anything.

"I would like to go with you. I liked my time on Earth and if I can get back, I would like to do that." she replied. "I never hurt anyone, except for this woman I possessed I guess. I took over her body without her consent, but she is the only one, I swear. I helped people, even some hunters."

Castiel and Meg looked at each other before he answered.

"If we make it out of this alive, we will talk more about that." he told her.

"I guess that's better than a no." she nodded settling down beside Lenora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Castiel listened to the night sounds around them and to the small noises made by the ones in the clearing. It would be dawn soon and their plan would start. They would take up advantage points and watch to see if any left and how many and then decide their next move. He hoped he was making the right decision in going back; Meg did make some good points. The only way to help the Winchesters would be to get out of here and see if he would be accepted back into the fold.

"Hey, what ya thinking?" Meg asked sitting down beside him as he sharpened a weapon.

"Nothing." Castiel told her not feeling comfortable about talking about his feelings. He was after all an angel and he wasn't supposed to have human feelings.

"Whatever then." she said shrugging it off knowing he was conflicted and he would talk when he was ready.

"The others should be ready soon. We need to get positioned."

"Alright, will you promise me you'll be careful?" he asked her looking up from the weapon.

"Clarence, I'm always careful, don't worry. I want out of this place, we've got a date when we get topside."

"We do?"

"Yes, we're going to order pizza and move some furniture around." she teased him kissing his cheek.

He thought about what she said for a moment and then got the meaning and blushed slightly. He looked down and concentrated on his task again.

Castiel stood up quickly and stepped in front of Meg as a stranger stepped into the clearing. He clutched the weapon in his hand ready to defend her.

"It's ok, he's with me." Lenora said holding her hand up to Castiel. "Joseph, you have news?" she asked the man.

"Yes, we have done as you asked and spread the word about the angel." he said glancing over at Castiel.

"Everyone that I have contact with is set and ready."

"Thank you Joseph. We'll be heading out shortly to get into position."

"I will leave to join our brothers." he said bowing slightly to her before leaving.

 **spn**

"Alright everyone, it's time." Lenora announced to the group getting up and waiting for the others to follow.

"How far to the ambush point?" Finch asked checking his knifes before picking up another weapon.

"Couple of miles but we have to be careful for any traps and guards. Walker likes to set up trip wires with nasty surprises."

"Let me go first, I might be able to spot them easier." Castiel told them pausing to look longer at Meg than the others.

"No, we go the harder way." Meg told him. "He's more likely to only set traps on the more used trails."

"But won't it take longer?"

"Then I guess we need to get started then." she stated not backing down. She wasn't going to have him get hurt because he was being stupid and trying to protect her.

Lenora led the way out toward where they were going to set up the ambush ignoring the tension between the two. She knew they had something going on but didn't acknowledge it. She was more concerned with getting rid of this monster that was terrorizing everyone. The others fell into step behind her since she knew the area better than any of them. They moved quietly and quickly through the barren land wanting to get to the tree line without encountering others.

 **spn**

The five allies spilt up and all worked their way to a different location around the trail that lead to the compound Walker had set up where he kept his hostages and ran his kingdom. Each found a hiding spot and settled in waiting to see if any followers left.

They didn't have long to wait before four creatures came down the trail and headed off to the north. It wasn't long before four more followed suit and headed west cutting down the number they would have to deal with. It was nearly an hour before movement had everyone tense and ready to move. Several recognized Walker among the four others and a soft whistle alerted the others to be ready.

Finch stepped onto the trail just a head of the group barring their way. He looked with hatred toward Walker waiting to see what they would do.

"What do you want?" Walker demanded stepping between two of the other monsters.

"You have someone I want back." Finch told him.

"Oh I do?" he said haughtily. "And why should I do that pray tell? You think you can come in here and demand me to obey you?" he asked pacing back and forth before turning on him again. "Boys, I think we need to teach him a lesson." he told them stepping back out of the way.

The four monsters stalked toward Finch who backed up slowly drawing them away from Walker. Before any of the four could react, Finch had a knife out and threw it burying it into the chest of one of the monsters. Lenora and Dr. Visyak burst from the bushes brandishing weapons, each taking on a foe while Finch charged the other. Walker started walking backward before turning to flee.

Meg rushed Walker knocking him to the ground. She raised her weapon to take his head off, but was thrown off as he gained his feet. She jumped to her feet keeping his attention while Castiel came up behind him. He charged Meg and they went down rolling across the ground each trying to get advantage over the other. Meg fought hard but Walker got the advantage over her and had his weapon ready to plunge it into her chest when Castiel came up behind him and laid a hand on his head using his grace to burn his very soul from his body. Walker screamed in agony as fire shot from his eyes and mouth before slumping over dead. Castiel tossed his body aside and held a hand down to help Meg up. They turned to the others to help but saw all the followers were dead and their allies were standing there looking over at Walker's body.

"Let's get these bodies moved before we head in." Meg told them.

The bodies were moved out of sight of the trail and they made their way toward the camp. They moved quietly and stealthily watching for others who were on Walker's side. The camp consisted of thrown together shacks and makeshift tents. Two guards slouched at the beginning of the camp and stood to their feet as they neared. Both had weapons and raised them to stop the intruders.

"Walker's dead. Throw down your weapons or die with him." Finch announced loudly a knife already in his hand ready to throw.

"Can't be, he's too smart to get dead." one snarled at them.

"Catch." Castiel said tossing a severed head at them to land at their feet.

Both monsters jumped back when they saw it was Walker. They looked back up at the five standing around them in fear.

"You can either lay down your weapons and get out of here or die with him." Lenora stated gripping her weapon tightly.

They looked at each other and dropped their weapons and fled not looking back.

"We need to find where he's got his prisoners." Finch told them heading into the camp to search it.

Monsters peeked from the shacks and tents but none opposed them as they worked their way through the camp finally finding a structure stronger looking and chained shut. Finch broke the lock off and looked inside to see creatures huddled around the inside.

"Esmee, are you here?" he called stepping into the room.

"Elias." a frightened female voice answered from a far corner.

"Yes, my love, I told you I'd find you." he told her rushing to her side. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing that won't heal." she cried happily accepting his embrace and letting him help her from the building.

"Walker's dead, you're free now." Lenora told the others who stood around unsure what to do. "You can come with me, or leave; we won't harm you."

"Lennie?" a male voice questioned as a vampire stepped from the shadows to see her better.

"Andrew, you're alive!" she exclaimed rushing to his side to hug him. "What about the others?"

"Walker killed Seth and Mia, I don't know about the others if they got away or not." he told her as they walked from the building.

The other prisoners stumbled from the building into the dim light of the day looking around not sure what to do. No one tried to kill them as they scattered among the tents and shacks. Some stayed together and congregated near Lenora and Andrew.

 **spn**

"Ok, well, you good Len?" Meg asked her as they stood around preparing to leave.

"Thank you for all your help." Lenora told Meg giving her a hug. "You be careful and good luck to you both."

"Yes thank you." Finch added as he looked down at Esmee. "Be safe."

"We will. You all take care and I hope things work out here for you. So Clarence, you ready to get out of this place?"

"Yes, I think I am." Castiel replied. "Good bye." he told Lenora before turning to Dr. Visyak. "Do you still wish to leave?"

"Yes."

"I owe you that much, you may come with us then."

"Thank you."

"Doc, you gotta understand it won't be a walk in the park to get out of this place. We'll still have to sneak through hell."

"I'm willing to take the risk. If I die at least it'll be on my terms."

"Well then let's get started. We need to find the river and follow it." Meg said giving one final wave to Lenora and the others before heading out.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope I have entertained you. Your thoughts are welcome. Only a couple more chapters left and this one will be done. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Now what?" Castiel asked as they broke through the trees onto the bank of the river. He looked around searching for clues.

"We head down stream." Meg said pushing her hair from her face and looking that way as she stopped catching her breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Dr. Visyak asked before stepping to the waters edge to cup some water to drink. She took her scarf and wet it to wipe her sweaty face. She filled a bottle with water and stowed it back into her pack.

"It's the best shot we have; rumors have a way of having some truth to them." Meg shrugged splashing water on her face and bringing some to her lips. "Are we good?"

The doctor nodded to her and stood back up ready to continue on their journey. Castiel had walked down the stream a ways and was waiting for them to join him. He watched the two women walk toward him and wondered if he made the right choice in allowing the monster to join them. She was not like other monsters trying to wreck havoc everywhere she went. Look at Meg, she had changed since the first time he had met her. He knew she had her own agenda when she was helping the Winchesters, but she had helped them at the cost of her own life.

"You ready Clarence?" Meg asked in passing letting her hand linger on his hand for a moment.

"Err-r, yes." he stuttered as a warm feeling crept up his arm. He cleared his throat and followed her with the doctor trailing alone behind smirking at them. She could see the attraction between the two and thought it amusing, a demon and an angel. Not a match she thought would of happened.

 **spn**

It was hours later and the darkness was descending over the land that the unlikely trio decided to stop for the night and continue on the next day. They found what looked like a defendable place and settled down. It seemed the monsters of this place were calling a truce for a short time maybe. They had not seen any others since they had left Lenora back at the camp. It seemed they were all laying low maybe regrouping and deciding what to do now that Walker and his reign of terror over them had ended. Lenora told them she was going to try to collect who she could find from her old nest and find a place to settle. She hoped maybe others might join them and live in peace or at least some type of truce.

Meg settled down beside Castiel on the ground as Dr. Visyak sat across from them. Castiel felt uncomfortable showing any physical emotions around the other and sat stiffly keeping watch. Meg rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes wanting to feel the nearest of him. He saw Dr. Visyak glance at them for a moment before settling down for the night not speaking to them.

"You ok Clarence?" she whispered softly feeling the tension under her head and body.

"I'm fine." he mumbled to her relaxing a little in his stiffness.

"You feel anything out there?"

"I do not, which I think is strange, but I guess it's good for us though. I just hope we can find this passage before we meet any Leviathan. They might not be as docile or grateful for what we did."

"Yeah, maybe getting rid of Walker settled this place down for a time. Maybe luck will be on our side, it's not that much farther, I can feel something in the air. Who knows maybe Lenora can start a community where everyone is not trying to kill each other. I think Finch and his lady friend may stay with her."

"Maybe. Try and rest, we'll leave early when the sun comes up."

"Alright."

 **spn**

Castiel listened to the beginning of the night noises as darkness claimed the land around them. He recognized some of the creatures that were making their way out of hiding to hunt. He listened closely to be sure none were close to their hiding place and might pose a threat, but it seemed they were staying far enough away not to be a threat. He felt Meg shiver slightly and worked his trench coat off to drape over her as he pulled her closer. He sat guarding through the night until the first rays of the next morning began to drive the darkness away. He moved to wake Meg when it was light enough to see.

"We can leave now." he told her as she sat up and looked around.

Dr. Visyak woke and looked around before getting up and stretching and brushing her clothes off. She looked over at the others seeing them ready to move on too. They headed back to the river and continued to follow it downstream looking for the hidden passage into Hell. The three were silent as they trudged back alone the water's edge hopefully toward their way out. It was not always easy and they had to veer off their course several times and find the river again to continue following it downstream.

 **spn**

"We're getting close." Meg huffed stopping for a moment to catch her breath.

"How can you tell?" Castiel asked looking around the area.

"I can feel it, there's a pull. Maybe it's because I'm a demon, I don't know I just do." she shrugged taking a deep breath before pushing off from the rock and moving on. "C'mon, see those trees way down there where the river forks, I think that's it." she pointed off in the distance as her paced speeded.

"Meg, stay close." Castiel cautioned her as she hurried off ahead of them. He sensed them before seeing them as two figures suddenly appeared in front of Meg blocking her way. He was still to far away to stop them from attacking Meg. "Meg! Look out!" he yelled pulling his angel blade as he ran toward the fight.

"What are they?" Dr. Visyak asked as she followed behind him.

"Leviathan, cut their heads off." he growled seeing Meg go down under the onslaught.

 **spn**

Meg staggered backwards as the two Leviathans blocked her path. She dropped her bag and pulled her weapon and took a stance ready to fight. She knew what they were and knew they couldn't really be killed. She prepared for the attack swinging her blade and connecting with the male but not stopping him. She felt the blade slide into her side before falling to the ground. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would as wetness soaked her shirt. Meg looked up at the male attacker seeing he was moving in for the kill, his blade already swung back for the killing blow.

"No!" Castiel yelled as he launched himself at the attacker driving his blade into his neck and with one strong swipe and jerk took off his head letting it roll away as the body crumbled.

Dr. Visyak was fighting with the female Leviathan trying to hold her own. Castiel picked up Meg's weapon and went to her aid taking the female's head off with one swipe. He dropped the weapon and rushed back to Meg's side to see how bad she was injured.

"Take the heads and throw them in the river, they need to be as far away from the bodies as possible so they can't regenerate."

"Got it." she panted grimacing as she picked up both heads and headed for the river to toss them in.

"How bad?" Meg groaned gritting her teeth as Castiel pulled her shirt up to check the wound.

"It's not good." he mused accepting the shirt from the doctor to press onto the wound. He looked at her pale face seeing she was losing a lot of blood. "We need to get her into hell so she can heal this body." he told the doctor as he picked Meg up and hurried toward the trees she pointed out further down the river bank.

"Alright, I'll get the bag and weapons." she told him gathering the items laying on the ground and following him.

 **spn**

"Here, help her stand." Castiel instructed Dr. Visyak as he sat her on her feet. The doctor helped hold her up as Castiel looked around the trees and rocks finally seeing what looked like an opening behind one rock. He pried at the boulder finally getting it to move and pulling it back enough to create an opening. "Get her through now!" he commanded holding it open for them. Once they were through, he eased in and let the boulder fall back into place to close up and hide the opening from others. The only light he had was a few streaks coming in around the rock and let his eyes adjust before taking Meg from the doctor and walking slowly deeper into the passage.

"Clarence..." Meg whispered trying to push the pain aside.

"We're almost there, hang on." he urged finally coming to the end of the passage and pausing to check for demons roaming around before stepping into a long damp, dark hallway. "Where should we go?" he asked her looking up and down the hall.

"Go right to end, another right, second door on left." she said feeling her powers slowly building.

Castiel followed her instructions and found the room Meg wanted. The doctor opened the door to allow them entrance. Castiel looked around the room trying to determine what this place was as he sat Meg on the floor and leaned her back again a shelving unit. She groaned and sucked in a deep breath as she felt her powers grow stronger before concentrating on her wound to heal it. She could feel the muscle fusing back together and the wound slowly closing as she pictured it in her mind.

"Are you ok?" Castiel asked watching her closely.

"Getting there." she panted feeling the flow of blood quicken and her strength returning.

Castiel sat back on his heels as he watched coloring come back to her cheeks and her breathing even out. He let some of the tension drop from his body as he saw more life in her eyes as she smiled up at him. He ran a finger down her cheek before getting up to check the hall.

"Where to from here?" he asked watching for guards.

"Give me a couple more minutes to heal and I'll lead us out of here."

"How are we getting out of hell?"

"I know a couple of secret entrances from my time with Lucifer. Haven't been used in ages, but should still be useable."

"And we can get around any guards between here and there?"

"Yeah shouldn't be a problem." she told him getting up and gently feeling her side. "I learned all the back ways and short cuts to getting around down here. Just have to watch out for Crowley, be sure he doesn't sniff me out."

"There's no one coming, we should go, this place smells of sulfur and evil and pain."

"Well what do you expect, it is hell after all." Meg shrugged to him. "Look you've got to reign in your angel mojo until we can get out of here. It will attract unwanted visitors."

"Alright."

"Stay close behind me." she told the other two as she reached down for a weapon and slip from the room and hugged the wall, walking quickly down the hall.

 **spn**

The other two followed her example, trying to be as quiet and unnoticeable as possible. Meg wove her way through hell before finally stopping at what looked like a storage closet. She took out an amulet from around her neck and pressed it to an indented place on the wall. Grating and groaning were heard as a small portion of the wall gave way showing an opening hanging in spider webs.

"I hate spiders." Meg grumbled as she swatted the webs away from the entrance before going in.

Castiel and Dr. Visyak entered behind her, watching as she pulled a lever and the door closed back. She took a torch down and found the matches to light it so they could see. By the light of the torch, Meg led them into the bowels of Hell. It took them nearly an hour before she stopped at what looked like a dead end and searched the wall for another lever. The door ground open and stale air blew in. Meg put the torch out and left it in the tunnel before stepping out into a sewer tunnel.

"Ugh! This doesn't smell much better." Dr. Visyak said coughing and covering her mouth.

"C'mon, there should be a ladder going up just down there." Meg told them giving the door a push and letting it swing shut. "It should open up in an alley."

Meg led them down the tunnel toward a ladder that would lead to the surface. They stopped at the bottom and Castiel went first so he could get the grate off. He pushed hard using his strength and felt the covering move and gave it one final shove letting fresh air invade the space and light to filter down. Castiel climbed out of the opening and looked around. He was in an alley that opened up to a road with traffic. The sun was setting behind the buildings as the three stood in the alley looking around and breathing in fresh air.

"What now?" Dr. Visyak asked wiping sweat from her face before trying to straighten he clothes.

"You go your way and we'll go ours." Castiel told her. "You can go back to your old life."

"Thank you." she told both of them. "Good bye."

"Good luck." Meg told her as she walked away.

"We need to find out where we are." Castiel told her.

"I say we need a motel room so we can clean up and get some new clothes." she said looking down at her bloody ones and over at his torn and ragged ones.

"If you think its best." he agreed leading them toward the alley entrance.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

It didn't take them long to find a motel, but they needed to get some clean clothes because their's were rags and covered with black Leviathan blood and dirt.

"Ok Clarence, there's gotta be some clothing stores around here somewhere. I'll find us some clothes; think you can get us a room?" Meg asked waiting for him to answer.

"I know how to procure a room, but I don't have any money."

"Wait here, I'll be right back." she told him stepping into a diner.

Castiel stood outside the diner trying to see inside but didn't see her. He frowned wondering what she was doing and started to go inside but she stepped from the diner and handed him some cash.

"Here, this should cover a night, now get one on the bottom floor and oh leave the Do Not Disturb sign out so I know which one it is. I shouldn't be long." she instructed giving him a peck on the cheek before strolling down the street toward the more populated business area.

 **spn**

Castiel walked into the office of a motel and looked around for someone to help him. He saw a bell on the counter and stepped to it hitting his hand on top. A dinging echoed through the room and he heard noises from the back before a young guy stepped out.

"How can I help you?" he asked giving Castiel a quick glance sizing him up.

"I need a room please on the bottom floor." he told him pulling his trench coat slowly closed over his scrubs.

"Queen or King?"

"I'm not sure..." he frowned not understanding the reference.

"Bed, you wanna a queen or king size bed?"

Castiel thought for a moment before answering.

"Queen will be fine."

"That'll be seventy dollars." he said quickly.

"Are you sure? I believe the sign says fifty dollars." Castiel corrected him staring at him hard.

"That's for a...A different size room..." he stammered.

"Why do I not believe you? Are you trying to cheat me?" he growled at him as he grabbed a hand full of shirt and pulled him halfway over the counter.

"No! No! Sorry my mistake." he whined trying to pull away.

Castiel laid fifty dollars on the counter and waited for the guy to hand him a key. He turned without a second glance and headed out and around the building looking for the room. He found it at the end of the row of room and opened the door looking inside before stepping into the room. There was a queen size bed with nightstands, small table and two chairs, dresser and a small television sitting on top of it. He could see the bathroom through a door off to the left. Castiel looked around and found the DND sign hanging it on the doorknob before stepping in and letting the door close. He wasn't sure what to do as he looked around the room again. Deciding there wasn't anything else to do, he picked up the remote, sat on the end of the bed and turned on the tube to see if he could find something to watch.

 **spn**

An hour later, Meg opened the door to find Castiel sitting on the bed watching Dr. Sexy MD. He stood when she came on in settling several bags in a chair.

"Please don't tell me you watch that crap?"

"Dean says it's an educational program."

"Of course he would. I got us some clothes would you like the bathroom first?"

"No, you go ahead I can wait."

"You know, we could save a little time and have a shower together." she teased pulling him toward the bathroom.

"Um-m you sure about this?" he asked with trepidation. "It may be too small." he protested as she closed the bathroom door and leaned against it.

"Now Clarence, I think you're protesting a bit to much." she said slipping off her jacket and letting it drop to the floor. "What's say we wash some of this crap off and see what else comes up?" Meg stepped to Castiel and pushed his trench coat off his shoulders letting it fall around his feet before catching the hem of his scrub and pulling it over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest and looked up into his rather frightened face as she pulled him down for a kiss. His arms went automatically around her as he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt trying to get them unfastened. Meg reached over and started the shower as they shed the rest of their clothes. After checking the water, they stepped into the tub and let the hot water wash over them as their bodies intertwined.

 **spn**

The sun was streaming in around the curtain edges the next morning as the two lay in bed.

"We should get up; the rules say checkout is at noon." Castiel told her as she snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest.

"We've got plenty of time. Anyway, I found out where we're at, any idea where the brothers are?" she asked tracing small circles on his chest.

"I don't know now that Bobby is gone and his house was burned. I'm not sure where they would be."

"Is there any where else they might go to lay low?"

"There was an old cabin owned by another hunter they used before, it's in Montana."

"Well guess I'd better get us a car then. Montana's about four hours from here."

"Wait, I don't know about taking someone's car, that doesn't seem right. I'm not strong enough yet to transport both of us there."

"Don't worry, I'll find one no ones using." she said slipping from the bed and taking her bag of clothes to the bathroom.

"Should I try to call them?"

"Would be the easiest way to find them." she called through the partly open door.

"Alright, I'll call when you're ready to leave."

"Ok." she said coming out dressed in jeans, tight fitting tee shirt and socks. "Your turn." she told him picking up a pair of boots to slip on.

Castiel took the offered bag and stepped into the bathroom. He looked into the bag and found a suit similar to what he wore, briefs, white shirt, darks socks, shoes and in the bottom of the bag was a used trench coat. He pulled it out and looked at it, surprised she would get him one. He quickly dressed wanting to get started. He didn't know what kind of greeting he would get, but he wanted to get it over with.

"Now that's the Clarence I remember." Meg gushed looking him over. "You do clean up nicely."

"Thank you, you too?" he said not sure if that was the right response or not.

Meg laughed at Castiel and pulled him toward the door. They headed out in search of a phone so they could track the Winchesters down.

 **spn**

Dean looked at his phone wondering who would be calling. The ID didn't give a clue and he pressed the answer button to talk.

"Hello."

"Dean."

"Cas? Is that you man? Where are you?" he asked shocked to hear his friend's voice.

"A place called Medford in Oregon."

"What the hell are you doing there? How'd you get out of Purgatory?"

"Long story can we meet?"

"Sure, look we're about eight hours away we can..."

"We'll meet you halfway where?"

"Hold on, Sam find halfway from here to Medford, Oregon and find us a place to meet."

"Ok, Sam says Elko, Nevada is halfway. Take exit 301 and stop at the closest gas station. We'll be there. "

"We're leaving now." Castiel said hanging up.

"Hold on, Cas...Cas..."

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Dean muttered to himself closing his cell.

"That was Cas; c'mon we're meeting him in Elko." Dean told his brother as he began to gather his things.

"What! How? Is he ok?" Sam exclaimed getting up to pack his things too.

"That's strange; Cas said we'd meet you. Who would he be with?" Dean questioned looking around to be sure they had everything.

"Maybe you just misunderstood him."

"No, I'm sure he said we."

"Guess we'll find out when we meet up."

"Let's go." Dean told him heading out the door to the Impala. He wanted to get there before Castiel and he wanted some answers.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome. NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The story has come to an end my dear readers and I hope that you enjoyed the read and I entertained you. Your thoughts about the story would be welcome, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Dean took the exit and pulled to the top of the ramp and looked for the nearest gas station. He saw a truck stop to the right and headed for it. He pulled up to the pump to fill up and was going to park it where it could be seen from the road. He figured they'd go get something to eat while they waited for Castiel and whoever was with him.

He knew Sam still had questions about his time in Purgatory and what happened to Cas when he got out. He really didn't know what happened; Cas was there and then he wasn't. Dean still blamed himself for not getting Cas out with him. He still had nightmares about leaving him behind.

"I'm goin' inside." Sam told him getting out of the car and stretching before heading for the entrance.

"Get us a table." he called to him and got a wave from his brother. He finished filling the car and moved it over to the side where it could be seen easily before heading inside. He looked around the diner and spotted his brother in a booth that looked out onto the parking lot. Dean headed to the bathroom first to wash up before joining him.

 **spn**

"Got ya a tea and your usual." Sam told him as he slid into the booth opposite his brother.

"Thanks." he said sipping his tea and watching the parking lot. He drummed his fingers on the table, anxious to see Cas.

"He should be here soon." Sam commented noticing his brother's nervousness. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Dean grunted sitting back trying to relax or at least act like it.

Sam tried to talk to Dean but wasn't haven't much success in getting him to say more than one word answers or grunts. He sat back and huffed irritated at his brother's stubbornness. At least the food came and he didn't try to talk to him while they ate. Dean was almost finished with his burger when he saw a blue Honda Accord slowly pull into the parking lot and roll toward the Impala. He got a view of the driver and saw it was Cas.

"He's here." Dean said wiping his mouth before getting up and throwing some bills on the table.

Sam glanced out the window and forked the last of his salad into his mouth before following. They walked outside and moved toward the Impala.

"Who's with him?" Sam asked squinting his eyes from the glare of the sun.

"I'm not s..." Dean started and recognized the female that exited the passenger side of the Honda. "What's she doing here?"

"Is that Meg?" Sam questioned as they slowed and watched her move to Castiel's side looping her arm through his.

"I'm not seeing this." Dean frowned when he saw the imitate gesture.

"I thought Crowley killed her."

"How did...I mean...Do you..." Dean stuttered as Cas and Meg came abreast of them.

"Dean, Sam, it's good to see you." Castiel greeted them.

"Hey man! How did you get back?" Dean asked looking at him closely. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Dean, I'm fine."

"Hello boys, I'm fine too." Meg smirked.

"What's she doing here?" Dean growled already feeling her get under his skin.

"It's a long story..."

"Can we go someplace a little more private?" Meg interrupted as several truckers stared at them in passing.

"Why don't we get a motel room and talk there?" Sam suggested knowing there were several nearby.

"Wanna follow us?" Dean asked looking from Cas to Meg and back.

"Alright." Cas told him turning back to the car with Meg.

 **spn**

"I'm not liking this and I've haven't even heard it yet." Dean complained as he slid into the Impala.

"Let's just hear him out; there could be a logical explanation for them being together." Sam said trying to reason with him.

"She's a demon Sam, a demon!"

"Yeah, but she did help us and got killed in the process."

"But she's a demon." he insisted pulling from the parking lot and heading down to a motel below it.

He stopped at the office and let Sam get out to get a room. He waited impatiently as images flashed through his mind of the four of them in the hall trying to fight the hell hounds and Cas lip locking with her. He didn't want to picture those images and shook his head to push them from his mind. Dean tried to see in the office to see what was holding Sam up when he came back out.

"Room 18 'round back on the end." he told his brother as he settled into the seat.

Dean started the car again and pulled around back of the motel while glancing in the rear view mirror to be sure Cas was behind him. He pulled in front of room 18 and parked, waiting for the Honda to park beside him before getting out. He watched Meg and Cas get out of the car and head toward the open door that Sam had opened. Dean followed behind them fingering the demon knife he had tucked into his belt. He watched Cas allow Meg to go first into the room just like a gentleman and saw her smile at him in an intimate way. No, he wasn't at all happy with this. Cas and Meg settled on the love seat and Sam grabbed the two chairs and pulled them closer for him and Dean.

"Alright, so fill us in? What happened, why didn't you follow me?" Dean asked. "I tried to get you out, you know that right?."

"I know Dean, but I had to pay penance for what I did, it was my punishment to be there and we didn't know if I could pass anyway. The portal was for humans."

"You could of tried." he insisted. "Do you know how I felt when you got left behind?"

"Hey take it easy on the angel." Meg butted in defending Castiel.

"Stay outta this Meg." Dean growled at her.

"Both of you cool it." Sam told them trying to referee. "Cas tell us what happened."

"I stayed in Purgatory and kept moving trying to avoid the Leviathan that wanted to kill me." he started. "Then Meg and Lenora found me."

"Wait, you mean vamp Lenora? Vegan Lenora?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Lenora found her and they stayed together and started searching for me until they found me."

"How did you end up there?" Sam asked Meg confused.

"Not really sure, I got whacked and woke up there. All new to me too, didn't see any other demons down there. I have no idea how or why I got deposited in that place. Maybe someone wanted me to help Cas get out of there, I don't know."

"Meg told me she heard rumors of a passage between Purgatory and Hell and we could leave that way, but we had to take down a vampire who was trying to take over there, named Walker..."

"You mean Gordon Walker?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yes that's his name." Meg replied. "I'm taking by the looks you know him?"

"Yeah, Sammy disconnected his head from his body with barbed wire." Dean said looking over at a pale Sam.

Sam swallowed hard when he remembered that time and what he had to do. It was not something he wanted to remember and suppressed the images and all the blood. He could almost taste that coppery, metal, crimson liquid as it poured over his hands the harder he pulled the wire.

"You're telling me you two took Walker out?" Dean questioned not believing it.

"We had some help from some other vampires from Lenora's nest and the Phoenix you killed when I sent you two back in time, Elias Finch and Dr. Visyak, the one that I tortured to get the spell to open the door to Purgatory. They helped. There were quiet a few that wanted Walker dead. To get to the passage, we had to cross the land he claimed as his. We didn't have much choice if we wanted to try and come back."

"Ok, I get that, but why are you still with her?" Dean challenged staring at Meg.

"She's the reason I did come back Dean. Meg convinced me, you should be grateful to her." Castiel explained. "We er-er...well..."

"We're together now." Meg finished for him taking Castiel's hand in her's.

"You mean together together?" Sam asked slowly.

"And I thought you were the smart one, yes we had hot passionate sex, do I need to draw you two lug heads a picture?" she sneered at them.

"More than I need to know." Sam grimaced in disgust.

"Way to go Cas, but couldn't you have picked a more..." Dean started.

"A more what Dean? Someone more human and less demon?" Meg asked him.

"Dean, we're together now, if you can't accept that, we'll leave." Castiel told him getting up from the love seat.

"Sit down." Dean fussed pushing him back to the love seat. "It's just...I gotta wrap my head around it that's all. You know she's been our enemy way longer than she's been your main squeeze."

"Come on Dean, I've been on your side and helped you guys, and saved your asses."

"Well you did possess Sam for a week and had him shoot me."

"You possessed Sam?" Castiel asked Meg a little shocked.

"Yeah, well what can I say, I was following Daddy's orders." Meg shrugged. "You did send me back to hell, remember?"

"And the girl you possessed died too."

"Let's say the playing field changed, I'm betting on the winning team now."

"So what are you going to do now Cas?" Sam asked him still trying to digest the fact they were together.

"I don't know, I probably need to check on Heaven now that Raphael is gone, but I'm not sure how welcome I'll be."

"What about..." Dean asked looking to Meg pretty sure Heaven wouldn't be too hip with bringing a demon into their realm.

"Oh, I'll find something to do while he's gone, maybe I'll bug you guys." she smirked seeing a shocked look cross Dean's face. She so liked to tick him off.

"What? No, not happening."

"Come on Dean, you know I could help you and Sam." she teased watching him squirm.

"So are we good?" Castiel asked the brothers.

"Yeah, we're good. If you need any advice ask Sam." Dean told him winking at him.

"Dean! Don't listen to him Cas." Sam stuttered as his face reddened.

"Well, I'm going to go get us a room." Meg told them getting up. She glanced back over her shoulder before going out the door. "We're going to order pizza and move some furniture around."

Sam and Dean looked at Cas who was blushing and looking anywhere but at them. Dean chuckled at his embarrassment before speaking.

"You dog you!" Dean whispered slapping him on the back. "I'm gonna go grab some beers from the store across the street."

"I'm glad you're back Cas." Sam said trying not to laugh at him as he got up too. "I'll get our bags."

Castiel leaned back on the love seat and sighed with relief glad that the brothers had accepted his relationship with Meg. He wasn't sure what lay ahead for any of them, but at the moment he was content. Whatever the future threw at them, they would meet it head on and together.

 **The End**


End file.
